hot chocolate tradition
by jedi121
Summary: When Ezra sees snow for the first time it hits a nerve . And he finds out that the has a family after all . Sorry if it's OOC but it's fluff so they will be a little softer. Sorry for the mistakes I'm tired.


I should be focusing on don'n leave me but this idea wouldn't leave me alone so here goes. By the way this has nothing to do with my other stories, just a one shot fluff thing.

EZRA POV

December. Snow. Winter. Christmas. It's always something everyone looks forward to, I guess that's cause they have what makes things like enjoy-able. They have family for Christmas. They have good memories in December. They have warmth in the cold. They live somewhere where it actually snowed. It doesn't do that on Lothal, but it does get really cold, and when your on the streets that can mean death. And yet I've never actually seen snow. Until today.

" Why is it so cold here?" I ask to no one in particular.

" Not use to it Ez ?" Kanan ask laughing a little at me shivering and whining about the cold planet we were on.

" yeah it dose get cold on Lothal but not this cold."

"Well its a cold planet and it's winter, so cold is a light term. At least it's starting to snow, I think if it's going to be this cold it should snow." Hera said, with a mater of fact look.

" Yeah well I'm uh... gonna go to my room and try to warm up." I was planning to try and forget why I'm so upset. I went to my room and laid down on my back thinking.

thinking on what I would have been doing if my parents were here and I was with them, if they were never taken by the empire. If I didn't spend seven years on the street, what kind of person would I be if that never happened probably a better one right? I don't know. I don't just know.

Then I realized that my face was wet, tears, I'm crying about this. I don't cry about anything. Ugh. Week, week and worthless.

... with the crew... Kanan POV

" do you think Ezra is all right?" I asked with concern. It had been hours and he hadn't come back.

" Cold would be my guess. Kid's hands been shaken all day." Zeb said with a laugh.

" I'm gonna go check on him, if he just cold like you think I still don't want him getting sick." I said leaving and going to Ezra and Zeb's room.

I knocked on the door, and waited for a answer, when I got it I knew he wasn't just cold.

"Who is it?" Ezra's voice sounded like he had been crying really hard.

" it's kanan, can I come in?" I had no intention on not doing so if he say no.

" what do you need?" Ezra said and I could almost hear the hell he had went through, why I don't know but I'm getting to the bottom of it now. Know how this was gonna end anyway I opened the Door and barged in.

...Ezra POV ...

"Hay, I didn't say you could come in. I didn't even try to hide the tear stains on my face. What's the point.

" And you wouldn't have. Ezra what wrong, why are you crying?"

"Because it's snowing." I said flatly know I was going to get a lecture.

"Because it's snowing, I'm trying to make sense of that but I'm gonna need a bit more info than that Ez." Kanan said sitting down next to me, signaling that this conversation isn't going to end until I spill.

" OK so when I was really little, like five I think, some of my friends were older and richer and had been to other planets for special occasions and one winter they were telling me about snow and you know I was five and had never seen it so it sounded really cool and I asked my parents if it would ever snow on Lothal and they told me it was rare but it could and when it did that we would get some hot chocolate, which is hard to find on Lothal and we would celebrate my first time seeing snow. They were taken two years later and... we never got to do that" by that time tears were streaming down my cheeks. " I let it go a long time ago but I guess seeing it snow like that just... reopened that wound, I guess."

I shrugged my shoulder and wiped away tears only for more to come when kanan did what I wouldn't have expect if hell Iced over. Kanan huge me, and not just regular hug. This was a deep I care about you and I'm so sorry hug. Then I felt a strong arm pick me up and lead me to the door and into the kitchen. I was worried that someone would see us and either make fun of me (Zeb) or go on about 'you two are so cute' nonsense (Hera and sabine) but every thing was quite, because apparently I've been crying into my pillow for longer than I thought.

Kanan must have seen the look on my face, because he said

"Don't worry every one has gone to their cabins, we're alright."

He sat me down in one of the chairs and started to make something. What was it?

He's making me hot chocolate.

"Here you go." He said with a smile as he gave me a nice hot cup of coco and lead me to a place on the ghost where you can see out and there was a big blanket and two pillows waiting. He lead me over to one of the pillows and sat down at the other one settling in and wrapping the blanket around both of us.

" you did this all for me? How did you know?" I ask looking at kanan.

"Of corse I did all this for you, and if corse I knew you were upset and the blanket, let's just call that gut feeling." He said taking a sip of he coco.

"Thank you." I whispered, almost in tears.

He pulled me into his shoulder and held me close for what felt like forever before I had the corage to say it.

" I love you. "

"I love you to."

We stayed like that and watch the snow fall until we both fell asleep in each others arms. Yeah I think the wait to do that was worth it. I got to share it with the best person ever.

* * *

Hoped you liked it


End file.
